


First Meeting

by guamjewel



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guamjewel/pseuds/guamjewel
Summary: Flashback to when 16 year old Lillia Wynris wandered into Ollie for Pie Week. She was not expecting to get picked up for busking without a licence or running into the handsome Captain of the Guard, Norris LeCroix.Aka how Lillia met Norris.





	First Meeting

If anyone asked, Lillia had everything perfectly under control and was doing just great. She’d tell anyone who asked that the hardest part had been leaving home. Although, depending on her audience, she may play up some of the trials she’d run into while on the road. For the big, broad shouldered men who seemed to consider themselves the height of masculinity, she’d throw in a comment about how it was so scary to travel all alone when there were bandits and who knows what else on the road. For the more matronly women who seemed worried about such a young girl all on her own, she’d play up that leaving her mother had been the worst part of her choice to set off on her own. Whatever story she weaved really depended on who she was telling it to. But whoever it was, the ending would be the same, that she had everything all tied up in a neat little bow. 

For the most part, it was true. She’d yet to really encounter anything she couldn’t handle with a bit of effort. So she’d fought with her tent a few times and slept in a tree a couple of nights because of the noises in the forest. The group of bandits she’d encountered had been wholly unprepared to deal with her. Recalling the double take on their faces when they saw that she carried bagpipes made her grin as she made her way into the town of Ollie. A little town she’d heard about while at an inn in some other town she’d stopped in. Apparently they had this week long festival called Pie Week which sounded like a great opportunity to make some coin. 

While normally, she was pretty certain she’d have gotten some looks and turned some heads as she glided aimlessly through the small town, the hustle and bustle of the festival seemed to put a pin in that. Pity, as getting noticed did tend to help her ensure that there would be at least a few people interested in her performances. But, she’d manage. 

Having underestimated just how big this festival was, Lillia had gone to the inn to see about a room only to find they were all booked up. Figured. The innkeep looked absolutely slammed as it was. Giving them a radiant grin, she didn’t look too bothered by it. As frustrating as it was, Lillia was sure she could figure something out. “Thank you so much for your time.” With that, she quickly left the inn. 

Making her way towards where all the festivities were, Lillia quickly went to work finding a spot and playing. And for the most part, it was going well. Sure, she didn’t have any flashy clothing or a gimmick to get people to come and listen to her like some of the other bards there. However, she had talent, one hell of a drive, and some serious charm going for her. Plus, there didn’t seem to be any other bards with bagpipes there. Much less another female with them. That helped her stand out. 

When she first saw the tiefling man approaching, she certainly didn’t just glance over him. He was devilishly handsome, although she knew better than to say that out loud. She didn’t think too much of his approach at first. Lots of people had walked by or had come up briefly to listen. Some of them had given her some coin. It was kind of the point to attract attention. And she certainly didn’t mind the violet skinned man paying attention to her. Part of her hoped he’d stick around and trailed off into wondering what sort of voice he had. If it was a gorgeous baritone like she was imagining or a deceptively higher pitched, nasally tone which didn’t fit the rest of him. 

A bit of a thrill ran down her spine when he opened his mouth and sure enough, a beautiful baritone slipped out. Only to promptly die at his question. “Do you have a license?” Lillia lowered her bagpipes and raised an eyebrow in genuine confusion. Her eyes would have probably gotten owlishly large if they weren’t already so. Removing the blow stick of her bagpipes from her mouth, she gave the tiefling a slightly cocked head. “No. Do you have one?” 

The corners of her lips curled upwards as the man cocks his own eyebrow. What caught her eye though was his tail. If his curled horns hadn't already conjured forth images in her imagination, seeing his tail flick a bit certainly did. “No. I'm the Captain of the guard. Why would I need a licence?”

“For being so gorgeous.” Her tone was so confident, she'd stated it as a matter of fact while giving the man a flirtatious smile. She couldn't help herself. It was almost a reflex. Plus, Lillia’s brain had pretty much gone OH, I WANT THAT ONE when she saw him. The fact that she didn't have a place to spend the night may have also played a part in her thoughts. But, the possibility of literally screwing an authority figure was very tempting. Especially one who looked like that. Her mind was wondering what he could do with that tail. 

Captain Norris LeCroix, as she would come to know him, was not feeling her shit. He rolled his eyes at her flirtation with him. Which Lillia noted and promptly ignored with a giddy grin. “Come with me.” He gave what seemed like a half hearted motion for her to follow him. The way he said it sent chills down her spine. Some of them being due to her realizing she may be in actual trouble. 

Refusing to let that rattle her, she scooped up the coin she'd made, along with her pack, and followed alongside the tiefling. He seemed all gruff and no nonsense. Lillia wondered if he was like that in bed. At one point, he started walking pretty briskly and she reached out and grabbed his tail while letting out a “Hey!” Which got the Captain to stop. But also meant he gave her such a look. A look which got her to relinquish her grip on his appendage like it was hot metal. “Sorry..” She had the decency to be a bit sheepish for a minute. Which is when she mulled over how warm his tail had been. 

When they finally got to his office, he gave her a pointed look. “How old are you?” Oh, there may be some hope yet. Lillia beamed. “Old enough.” A fact that she was very assured in. She was legally an adult. Just barely, but legal nonetheless. Taking a bold step forward, she closed some of the space between them. Now, she was close enough to feel the warmth that radiated from him. She could have reached up and kissed him. 

But, instead he turned around and began gathering some sort of paperwork while rolling his eyes at her. “Busking without a license is illegal in Ollie. Now, I could throw you out of town or even put you in jail…” Ok, that got Lillia’s mind out of the gutter and into the oh shit this guy is serious headspace. Her eyes got wide. 

Lillia couldn't help but gulp down that sudden, large knot of fear in her throat. As much as she liked to play it cool, this wasn't something she could laugh off. For a brief second, her air of confidence and being impervious from harm or bad luck faded. Because Lillia was smart enough to know she was alone in Ollie. Much too far away from any potential help from her mother, to whom she'd mentioned Ollie would be her next stop in her last letter.

Swallowing a fair bit of her pride, the teenaged half-elf gave the captain of the guard an apologetic look. “It is? I…. Didn't know that. I just got into town a few hours ago. And it's my first time in Ollie.” It took effort to keep her tone calm and even. Even though Lillia was most certainly mildly internally panicking, she wanted to seem like the adult in control of her life that she claimed to be. And not the kind of frightened sixteen year old girl who may have stumbled her way into a mess that she was. 

Thankfully, she'd been blessed with a decent head on her shoulders. Along with what could be described as a ridiculous amount of charm. Aided by that Elven grace and hitting the genetic jackpot when it came to looks, she could usually find a way out of a bad situation. And this was not going to be an exception to that. Not if she could help it. Gods knew she was willing to do whatever it took to make it. To not have to go home to Esterfay with her tail between her legs and all her big claims having been in vain. 

No. She could handle this. 

Inhaling through her nose, she gave the unreasonably gorgeous and uptight tiefling a smile. “There must be something I can do. I certainly didn't intend to break any laws.” Lillia took carefully calculated steps towards the desk where Norris seemed to be doing something that involved shuffling papers back and forth and looking through a few piles for something. Laying a hand on the desk, Lillia used it to keep herself propped up as she leaned in to see what he was up to in quite the precariously coy manner. Her lower half stuck out a bit, well defined through the fabric of her skirt. While her torso hung closest to the object of her current attention. Long pale flaxen hair hung over her shoulder in its current plait. Sun kissed but still somewhat pearly skin lay exposed. Her collarbones were on display but not much more below them was. While most certainly not lacking in the curvature associated with the female form, Lillia wasn't one of those bards of the same gender who relied on scandalously cut garb that seemed to be painted on. No part of her was spilling over her clothes, threatening to burst out, of the like. That didn't mean her current pose wasn't potentially a bit suggestive. Not blatantly, mind you. But the suggestion was there if someone had eyes to look for it. 

Said suggestion was of her possible (aka very likely) openness to a more physical transaction. One which, in her mind, involved a closed door, papers shoved onto the floor, and the possible use of the manacles she'd spotted on the captain's belt. The teen was not about to shy away from the thoughts which had already heated her blood in regards to the man before her. An active imagination, little desire to curb her impulses, a healthy amount of teenage hormones, and a lack of shame meant that while she was playing nice and decent, albeit a bit coy, her mind was conjuring forth fast, dirty, and slightly rough fantasies. 

Her cheeks lacked the telltale flush of shame as she had none. Even though Lillia was not so secretly hoping Captain Norris would pick up on the hints she was trying to drop, he didn't seem to be paying much attention to her. No, instead of getting any sort of reciprocation, she got a small pile set down in front of her. “Here.” He sounded as though he expected her to know immediately what the pile was. 

“Alright, you've lost me. What exactly is this?” Aside from being a pile of paperwork, Lillia hadn't the foggiest what they were for. Norris looked somewhat pleased with himself. For the first time since meeting him, Lillia got to see a hint of a smile from him, complete with gleaming fangs. Oh, she was going to have dreams about those later. 

“It's the paperwork to get a license for busking. I assume that you would prefer that to spending some time in a cell.” The manner in which he said was that of an adult explaining something to a child that seemed like it should be totally obvious. An attitude which made Lillia’s eyes narrow. He may be hot, but she kind of wanted to slap him for her perceived being talked down to. 

She felt a bit deflated due to the fact that clearly, Norris was either not getting her hints or was ignoring them. She was used to men looking for signs of interest from her. Even going as far as to see signs that weren't there sometimes. But this? It wasn't even being turned down. She was being ignored. And it sucked. 

But, at least she was being offered a license. So, maybe there was hope after all? Maybe he was just one of those people who had a pole up his ass when he was on the job. Whatever it was with him, he was offering Lillia what she really needed. The means to do what she'd come here to do without getting arrested. So, they spent a span of time filling out the necessary paperwork. 

Doing so and bowing to the bureaucracy felt like it took part of her soul when she signed the final line. But, it was done. And they both seemed relieved. Lillia took Norris’s relief as a sign that yeah, she did definitely still want to get him in bed. Now, if he'd seemed to be excited by the paperwork, that shit was a cop out for her. 

No. Instead she got the soul sucking paperwork pushed towards her. “Alright. Take this and go to the front desk. They'll tell you where to go to get your paperwork approved. There shouldn't be any issues.” Clawed hands had put the papers in her charge. Blinking, Lillia was surprised that the required paperwork was done and that he'd helped her with it. Part of her was a bit disappointed that now she didn't have any good reason to spend any more time around the gorgeous tiefling who happened to be her favorite color. But, as she gathered the papers in her hands, she couldn't help but grin. 

Because as much as she liked to get laid, Lillia liked making money more. 

So, she took the paperwork and briefly forgot that she was trying to get into the man's pants. Instead, she couldn't help it as she was momentarily overcome with how grateful she was for him doing this. She had seen how Pie Week brought a bunch of people to Ollie and thus a lot of activity that likely surpassed the usual norm. He could be out there, patrolling and doing whatever it was his captainly duties entailed. But instead of throwing her dumb ass out of town or in a cell, he'd sat here and helped her fill out the paperwork she'd need to get the license necessary for her to do her job. What she'd come to Ollie to do in the first place. “Thank you for this. I appreciate this.” 

That got her a tiny smile from Norris again which reminded her that she definitely wanted to bed him at some point. As she was about to the door to go get her license, he had to open up his gorgeous mouth and use that damn baritone voice of his. “You'll need to renew that if you plan on coming back next year.” As he spoke, the corners of her mouth curled up into that familiar flirtatious smile. And Norris immediately began questioning if he should regret having said anything as he saw that grin. He most certainly mentally braced himself for the inevitable reply. 

He didn't have to wait for more than maybe half a second as Lillia practically purred. “I'll keep that in mind. Hopefully, next time we see each other, it'll be under more.. pleasant circumstances.” To top it off, she gave him a wink charged with a definite kittenish quality. And just like that, she was off. Almost gliding down the hallway with that innate air of grace she had about her. The whole time, she had the delighted grin of a kitten who's just discovered a fun new toy. 

Meanwhile, Norris let out a sigh and shook his head as he wondered if he'd just created a monster. Maybe he should have just bitten the bullet and put her out of the city or in a cell. Sure, it'd have been more paperwork. But, it would have meant he hadn't encouraged that damnable flirtatious spunk. And that wouldn't have likely have been so directed at him. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it at least a bit, though. 

He got up from his desk to head back out to patrol the main area of festivities in town, fairly certain he wouldn't run into the bard again just yet. 

One thing was certain. Pie Week was never boring.


End file.
